Il Semblerait bien que je vous aime
by Nauss
Summary: "Et mes paupières s'ouvrirent brutalement quand je sentis une résistance infâme : mes poignets étaient attachés ensemble dans mon dos et mes mouvements totalement entravés, de mes jambes tout autant que de mes bras. "Holmes." Ma pensée vers mon ami me fut violente mais elle me contraignit à ne pas céder à la panique." - Histoire écrite pour le Challenge d'Avril du Collectif Noname
Coucou les gens !

Ma participation numéro 1 pour le Challenge d'Avril du Collectif Noname ! :D

Et la question d'Adraen qui va avec : « Quelle est l'œuvre (tous genres confondus) vous ayant le plus inspirée pour vos fics ? » Et là, God, euh... Le plus évident, ça serait Sherlock BBC, hein, vu que c'est le fandom sur lequel j'écris et que c'est ma pass'obsession du moment... Sinon, c'est dur à dire. Tout en fait. Tout me donne envie d'écrire, puis je fais le tri. Parfois une simple phrase lue, une pub, le ton de quelqu'un qui dit quelque chose... Plus largement un film, un livre... Impossible de faire plus précis ! Donc restons sur Sherlock BBC parce que c'est quand même une réponse vachement plus simple.

Pour ce qui est du thème de ce mois-ci : « S'inspirer d'une chanson de son choix. » Et pour cette fic, mon choix s'est porté sur _Au conditionnel_ de Matmatah. Je vous laisse découvrir ce que j'en ai fait.

 **MERCI à toi, Elie Bluebell, mon P'tit Lapin Blanc, pour ta bêta et tes conseils de titre, de rating et de genres et ta bonne humeur ! Que ferais-je sans ton aide ? *coeur***

* * *

 **Ok, plein de warnings pour le coup.**

 **Les premiers pour les puristes :** comme vous avez été NOMBREUX à me dire que la fin de Ray of Light (Challenge de Mars) vous frustrait, je vous adresse un magnanime "Je vous ai compris" (oui, ma mégalomanie se porte à merveille) et je vous offre la suite que vous vouliez (ou pas x) ). Ceci n'est pas la suite directe, ni le même point-de-vue que Ray of Light, d'où une nouvelle histoire plutôt qu'un deuxième chapitre. Et j'en viens aux warnings : ça se passe toujours dans une dimension où j'ai pris à peu près les personnages de la série BBC Sherlock dans ma DeLorean volante avant de partir pour 1894 en m'arrêtant par 2004 pour voler _Au Conditionnel_ au passage. DONC : les incohérences avec tous les canons que vous connaissez, la timeline et les personnages de la série dans l'univers des livres/films, et un personnage qui appartient aux... euh... livres je crois, et que j'ai fait à ma sauce vu que je ne connais rien d'autre que la série, encore et toujours, donc je me répands dans mes plus plates excuses si le personnage en question est OOC.

 **Deuxièmes warnings** : "Je vous ai compris", mais à moitié : je n'avais juste pas envie d'écrire le retour de Sherlock et les retrouvailles avec John qui ne pouvaient juste PAS bien se passer, je n'y voyais aucun intérêt. Cette histoire prend donc place environ un an après la fin de Ray of Light, Sherlock et John habitent de nouveau ensemble, toussa toussa. Toi qui n'a pas lu Ray of Light, tu peux très certainement t'en passer mais je pense qu'il te manquera quelques précieuses infos quand même... Promis, elle est moins longue que celle-ci ;)

 **Derniers warnings, vachement plus importants : j'ai hésité entre T et M comme rating. Évocation de tortures, ambiance glauquesque (je pense n'avoir jamais rien écrit d'aussi glauque, en fait. Et à la fin vous allez sûrement vous dire "Moh, elle est mignonne, elle trouve ça glauque." Mais quand même). Bref. Z'êtes prévenus.**

Sur ce, sur la note d'introduction la plus longue de l'Histoire, la véritable histoire pour vous :

* * *

 **.**

 **Il semblerait bien que je vous aime**

 **.**

Douleur lancinante sous les os de mon crâne. Obscurité aveuglante pulsant derrière mes paupières. Froid, partout. Mes cervicales craquèrent alors que je relevais difficilement la tête.

Tout mon corps me donnait l'impression d'être un amas de points approximatifs, douloureux et éclatés, gauchement reliés par des ratures acérées et contradictoires. À travers un léger tintement entêtant et irrégulier dont je ne pus identifier l'origine – l'environnement ou ma propre tête ? – mon gémissement pitoyable me parvint avant même que je conçusse tout à fait que c'était de ma gorge qu'il provenait. Je m'invectivai silencieusement de le faire cesser, ce qui me coûta un singulier effort de volonté et une énergie sidérante.

Que se passait-il ? Ouvrir les yeux eût semblé l'option idéale pour m'apporter un début de réponse... Cependant, à la nausée qui m'étreignait cruellement la gorge, il me sembla plus judicieux ne pas ajouter une entrée visuelle à toutes mes sensations déjà par trop désagréables.

Mon crâne. C'était apparemment de là que provenait l'élancement principal, martèlement incessant qui se diffusait dans tout mon corps et que ce maudit carillon irrégulier vrillait à chaque nouvelle note claire ; j'allai pour y porter ma main gauche, voir l'étendue des dégâts.

Et mes paupières s'ouvrirent brutalement, réflexe compulsif, quand je sentis une résistance infâme : mes poignets étaient attachés ensemble dans mon dos et mes mouvements totalement entravés, de mes jambes tout autant que de mes bras.

 _Panique. Pure._

La lumière qui agressait à présent mes rétines me fit l'impression d'un coup de massue venu s'abattre sur mon crâne. _Un de plus_ , si l'élancement qui accompagnait mon réveil calamiteux signifiait quoi que ce fût. Je luttai quelques instants contre les liens qui, découvris-je alors, me retenaient attaché à une chaise. Il m'apparut bien vite, néanmoins, qu'ils étaient bien trop serrés pour me laisser la moindre marge de manœuvre. Ou bien étaient-ce mes forces trop largement amenuisées qui ne me permirent pas de me débattre plus de quelques secondes avant de retomber, épuisé, essoufflé et pas plus avancé que précédemment, contre le dossier du siège ?

 _Holmes_.

La pensée fut fugace mais aussi agressive, si ce n'était plus, que le reste de ces sensations oppressantes qui m'imposaient l'immobilité, tant physiquement que psychologiquement. Le seul aspect positif à la pensée de mon ami, peut-être, se trouvait dans le fait que ce fut pour elle, pour _lui_ ,que je me contraignis à repousser les vagues de panique scélérates qui battaient mes tempes sans relâche et menaçaient tant et plus de me submerger.

Se concentrer sur quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour se raccrocher à la réalité. Ce qui m'entourait. Je devais comprendre, je devais regarder. Me concentrer.

Maintenant que j'y imposais mon attention fébrile, il m'apparut que la pièce dans laquelle j'étais séquestré – parce que c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait – n'était en fait que moyennement éclairée par un luminaire qui projetait ses rayons pâles sur les formes pointues, tranchantes et acérées qui m'entouraient et que je ne parvenais pas encore à discerner tout-à-fait. Les murs, aveugles, étaient de pierres nues – du moins était-ce ce qu'il me semblait apercevoir de ma vision encore floutée – entre les innombrables étagères vétustes qui les chargeaient. Le mobilier était minimal – en dehors de ces planches surchargées d'un amas d'objets en tout genre que je ne pris pas le temps d'étudier plus avant – puisqu'il n'était composé que de ma chaise et ce qui devait être une table de travail contre un mur, toutefois bien trop encombrée pour que je pusse en être certain. Mes vertèbres grincèrent désagréablement quand je tentai d'apercevoir ce que la pièce contenait d'autre dans mon dos et la douleur vive qui prit en étau mes trapèzes et mon cou me fit rapidement abandonner cette exploration visuelle. Ce serait pour plus tard.

Si le mobilier était pauvre et vétuste, le sol n'en était pas dégagé pour autant. À vrai dire, aucune surface plane, des étagères au bureau, n'était exempt d'une accumulation de bric-à-brac qui ne me paraissait globalement pas en très bon état, de telle sorte que je n'avais en réalité aucune idée du type de recouvrement qui courait sous mes pieds entravés – je devinais malgré tout assez facilement, au vu des murs lépreux, que le sol était fait de terre battue. Mes yeux, cependant, furent soudain attirés par ce qui ressemblait à une tête de poupée, à quelques centimètres du bout de ma chaussure droite. La porcelaine était fendue et le visage se trouvait ainsi déchiré sur toute la hauteur, la fissure se ramifiant à mesure qu'elle progressait vers le menton. Je fus un instant fasciné par cette face brisée qui m'adressait son regard bleu et mort et son sourire éclaté ; il me fallut encore quelques secondes de plus pour comprendre que la marque noirâtre qui tachait son front et, vraisemblablement, l'arrière de sa tête, était le résultat d'une flamme qui avait certainement englouti les cheveux du jouet dépecé jusqu'à lui lécher le crâne. Dans un instant de sidération – durant lequel il me sembla me détacher de mon propre corps pour nous observer, le jouet désarticulé et moi, depuis un point tout autre de la pièce – je me demandai, comme si c'était là une question dont la réponse m'était vitale, si le corps de chiffon avait lui aussi brûlé dans la manœuvre ou s'il était déjà détaché de la tête quand quelqu'un avait fait subir ce traitement au visage de porcelaine.

Sans parvenir à m'imposer d'en détacher le regard, je détaillai ces traits blancs et fins, ces yeux bleus, désespérés, et cette tâche noire sur son crâne, le tout détruit avec ce qui semblait être une méticulosité toute délibérée, de telle manière que le visage fût toujours discernable sous les entailles mais au grand jamais réparable. Mon envie de vomir se précisa soudain dans ma gorge alors que je réintégrai brutalement mon corps et je dus la combattre de toutes mes forces, m'obligeant à libérer mon regard de l'emprise que cette tête inerte avait sur mes sens, pour fermer les yeux. Car la prise de conscience avait fondu sur moi, floue d'abord ; mais je réalisai à présent pleinement ce qui m'hypnotisait ainsi dans ce visage au regard fixe. La ressemblance avec Holmes n'était pas frappante, bien entendu, et je n'étais pas certain que qui que ce fût d'autre que moi l'aurait perçue. Pourtant, elle s'imposait à mon esprit comme le sourire malsain d'une venimeuse promesse.

Je sentis de la sueur couler entre mes omoplates alors que je m'imposais d'observer avec plus d'attention les autres objets autour de moi. Une épaisse poussière les recouvrait, sauf là où un sentier long de deux mètres avait été tracé à travers les jouets – beaucoup, _beaucoup_ trop nombreux – et les objets abîmés supposés aléatoires, par quelque chose de la taille d'un corps qu'on aurait traîné, marquant un sillage récent allant de la porte face à moi jusqu'à ma chaise... _Mon_ corps, donc. Mon corps qu'on avait charrié puis attaché à une chaise orpheline au milieu d'une pièce cauchemardesque où des bêtes empaillées à moitié déchiquetées – ici un Setter Irlandais dont les longs poils roux prenaient la poussière, là un chien énorme qui n'était pas sans me rappeler celui que nous avions rencontré à Baskerville si ce n'était qu'il reposait sur le flanc, rongé par les mites – m'observaient de ces billes de verre qui leur servaient d'yeux ternes ; où des livres, nombreux et ayant vécu un calvaire qui, je l'espérais, ne me serait pas également réservé, ressemblaient atrocement pour certains à des éditions de mes propres écrits, pour d'autres à des journaux que Holmes faisait l'exception de lire régulièrement, presse scientifique de bonne qualité. Il me semblait même reconnaître sur la table de travail un ouvrage d'une rareté improbable qui avait disparu de l'appartement de Baker Street, quatre ans auparavant, ce qui avait mis Holmes dans une humeur irascible pendant un mois entier. Là-haut, près de ce qui semblait être un mince soupirail, pendait un mobile en métal dont les petites figurines, doucement balayées par un courant d'air désagréable et qui cognaient régulièrement les unes contre les autres en un son clair, me semblaient avoir la forme de ces chats chinois munis de grelots – c'était de là que le tintement obsédant provenait. Au sol et sur les étagères, parfois jetés pêle-mêle, parfois alignés avec un soin tout obsessionnel sous la poussière, je voyais des outils rouillés, des objets insolites – et ce crâne nu me parut beaucoup moins humoristique que celui que conservait chez nous mon ami. Accumulation d'articles hétéroclites qui m'étaient tout à la fois globalement inconnus et trop, bien trop familiers.

Comme si on avait voulu que me vînt infailliblement à l'esprit Sherlock Holmes, quand je m'éveillai dans cet Enfer.

Or, en dehors de moi-même et de mon ami – de son frère aussi, certainement –, je ne pus penser à personne qui eût été capable d'accumuler un tel nombre d'objets ayant un rapport plus ou moins évident avec Holmes. Qui eût suffisamment connu le détective ou, du moins, qui eût été suffisamment obsédé par lui, par son existence, pour réaliser un exploit au caractère si morbide. Personne, à part _lui_.

Mon esprit se rebella immédiatement contre cette déduction que mes observations me poussaient à faire. _Mais il est mort ! Non, c'est impossible, tout bonnement inimaginable,_ me criait-il avec violence. Et j'avais fort envie de le croire.

Holmes lui-même le pensait mort. Diantre, mon ami, après avoir simulé son propre suicide, avait passé deux pleines années à errer en Europe pour s'assurer que périclitât son réseau en même temps que sa mort ! Qu'on ne m'apprenne pas que Holmes avait été arraché deux années durant à ma vie pour que Moriarty s'en fût finalement sorti ! Qu'on ne me dise pas que j'avais cru perdre la raison en même temps que Holmes – et quelque part, c'était la vérité : j'avais réellement perdu ma raison de vivre, à l'époque – pour qu'en fait le Professeur refît surface !

Et de quelle façon, encore !

La délicatesse de ma situation m'apparut soudain avec une netteté alarmante : si elle ne m'avait pas initialement semblé réjouissante en soi, l'ajout de cette donnée concernant le possible fomenteur de ma séquestration – même si je ne parvenais toujours pas à y croire réellement – me soufflait qu'il me fallait absolument trouver moyen de m'éloigner de cette pièce, et sans tarder. Je me démenai de nouveau comme un beau diable sur ma chaise, toute l'énergie de laquelle mon corps m'avait précédemment semblé vidé l'animant à nouveau.

Un désespoir d'un genre nouveau s'abattit cependant sur moi quand je dus me rendre à l'évidence, une nouvelle fois, de mon incapacité à m'échapper. Et quand bien même j'aurais pu me défaire de mes liens, au lieu de bêtement les resserrer sur mes articulations à chacun de mes mouvements brusques, imaginer que je trouverais cette porte déverrouillée eût relevé d'un optimisme proche de la stupidité.

Un bruit soudain provenant de l'autre côté de ladite porte me fit sursauter, et je relevai un visage que j'imaginai aisément frappé de frayeur vers le panneau.

« Ah, notre ami nous rejoint enfin. »

Si j'avais pensé sursauter au bruit provenant de la pièce voisine, ce n'était finalement rien en comparaison du bond de mon cœur dans ma cage thoracique lorsque la voix s'éleva de derrière mon dos, et je lançai vivement mon visage par-dessus mon épaule droite. Le réflexe réveilla une douleur cuisante qui courut de mon oreille à mon épaule et m'empêcha de voir qui venait de parler.

Un soulagement, relatif toutefois, m'envahit : ce n'était pas la voix au chant horripilant du Professeur Moriarty qui venait de me parvenir. Puis m'apparut l'idée angoissante que cet autre homme était là depuis mon réveil et même bien avant, certainement. Immobile, silencieux, il avait été le témoin de mon inconscience puis de mon réveil paniqué, et n'avait à aucun moment cherché à prévenir de sa présence. Pire, il était parvenu, dans le silence total qui n'avait été brisé que par ma respiration trop lourde d'une panique plus ou moins contrôlée et le tintement des chats de métal suspendus, à dissimuler son existence à ma conscience pendant ce qui avait été au moins dix minutes. _Qui_ s'amusait à se comporter ainsi ?

Et, finalement, les mots m'atteignirent. _Notre ami ?_ Était-ce l'un des siens ou l'un des miens ? Les gouttes de sueur qui roulaient dans mon dos étaient fraîches et déplaisantes, d'une façon qu'il me semblait relativement insolite de remarquer en cet instant où, attaché à une chaise, je ne pouvais voir qui me retenait captif et où une nouvelle personne devait bientôt pénétrer dans la pièce.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin à la volée et la stature de l'homme, sa silhouette, sa position et son attitude physique lâchèrent sur mon esprit une chape de soulagement inconditionnel avant même que je n'eusse pu consciemment identifier ses traits. Le courant d'air s'intensifia avec la porte ouverte, le temps d'une seconde, et le nouveau venu fut accueilli par une frénésie de tintements clairs et métalliques, avant que ceux-ci ne revinssent à leur rythme paresseux et entêtant.

Sherlock Holmes était là, dans l'encadrement, et son regard intense qui aurait dû virevolter de droite et de gauche dans la pièce pour en saisir toutes les données visuelles à en extraire était présentement plongé dans le mien. La lumière timide ne me permit pas de lire son expression mais rien ne m'importait moins, en cette seconde.

« _Holmes !_ »

Son nom m'échappa dans un souffle sans que je pusse, ni même ne voulusse, le contenir. Je n'étais plus seul. Je n'étais plus seul dans ce musée des horreurs, dans ce cabinet des curiosités usées et détruites ayant pour thème central mon ami. Je n'étais plus seul avec ce ravisseur dont je n'avais saisi la présence que quelques secondes auparavant.

« Ah, Monsieur Holmes, quel plaisir ! »

L'interpellé ne fit pas un mouvement, comme si aucun son n'était venu étouffer ma respiration trop rapide et bruyante. Holmes maintint son regard dans le mien encore une pleine seconde avant de le lever vers ce que j'imaginais être le visage de notre homme.

« Moran. Dois-je comprendre que vous avez quitté les cellules de la prison de Newgate ?

\- Je croyais que vous vous vantiez de votre pertinence et de votre sens de l'observation aigu. Puisque ma simple présence devant vos yeux n'est pas suffisante, apparemment, je vais répondre à votre question : oui, je suis sorti. Les geôles surpeuplées et infectées par la maladie, présentant à peine la place pour s'étendre par terre tant elles sont emplies, ont fini par me lasser.

\- Mon frère ne sera pas enchanté de vous savoir du mauvais côté de vos barreaux.

\- À moins qu'il ne soit à l'origine de ma libération, Holmes. »

Au sourire sarcastique porté par cette voix rocailleuse, tout autant qu'à ses mots, une sensation de froid intense remonta le long de mon épine dorsale. _Mycroft Holmes_ , derrière tout ça ? Je ne connaissais pas cet homme, ce Moran, contrairement à ce qui semblait être le cas du détective... Était-il possible que le propre frère de mon ami pût-

Le sourire fin et amer qui étira les lèvres du détective me coupa dans ma réflexion éberluée, de même que les bruits grinçants qui venaient de derrière moi et que j'interprétai avec effroi comme les pas de mon ravisseur qui écrasaient le bazar au sol à mesure de sa progression.

« Je vous en prie, Moran. Vous avez jusque-là fait preuve d'une intelligence suffisante pour tromper ma vigilance et me soustraire mon Docteur. Vous êtes capable d'inventer un mensonge plus crédible que celui-ci, j'en suis certain. »

Le rire qui se répercuta sur les étagères et leur odieux contenu à cet instant me parut trop proche, beaucoup trop proche de moi, alors que mon regard désespéré était sur le visage de mon ami. Ce dernier, cependant, continua de fixer le criminel dans mon dos.

« Certes, » dit la voix qui allait avec le rire. « J'avais entendu dire que vos relations avec votre frère étaient loin de la cordialité. Je me demandais si-

\- Oh, Mycroft est un crétin, sans aucun doute. Il n'est pas _ce_ genre de crétin, cependant. » Holmes remua la main comme si le sujet avait été débattu pendant bien trop longtemps déjà, avant d'ajouter avec courtoisie : « Si votre curiosité est assouvie, j'aimerais récupérer John Watson, à présent. »

Holmes fit mine d'avancer dans la pièce puis se figea soudainement, son visage affichant cette neutralité que je lui connaissais lorsqu'il souhaitait dissimuler toute émotion malvenue sur ses traits. Je sentis la sensation d'effroi m'envahir à nouveau lorsqu'un point frais se posa sur mon cou. L'homme de qui je sentais à présent la présence dans mon dos claqua la langue, désapprobateur.

« Tt-tt. Non, si j'étais vous, je n'avancerais pas, Holmes. Oh, non, ne vous en faites pas : je vous le rendrai vivant. Relativement vivant du moins, et si vous vous comportez gentiment, encore. Faites un pas de plus et attendez-vous à ce que mon doigt appuie sur la gâchette, cependant. Nous savons tous deux qu'il existe une chance infinitésimale qu'un homme survive à une balle dans la tête, de nos jours... Infinitésimale, mais pas nulle. Alors qu'une balle dans la carotide – ou la jugulaire, je ne suis pas difficile – mènera indubitablement à ce qu'il se vide de son sang. N'est-ce pas ? »

Holmes ne répondit pas. Pour ma part, je le regardais avec ce que je savais être de la colère, une colère sourde dans les yeux. Mais cette rage blanche qui m'étreignit soudain et me sembla repousser loin, bien loin, toute trace de la peur et de la douleur qui m'habitaient il y avait encore quelques secondes, n'était pas dirigée contre le détective. Oh, non, certainement pas. C'était à l'homme qui pointait actuellement une arme contre mon cou et jouait avec les sentiments de Holmes de cette façon abjecte que je la vouai avec ardeur.

« Puis-je savoir, dans ce cas, ce qu'il est censé advenir de moi si vous ne comptez ni me tuer ni me relâcher dans l'immédiat ? »

Je ne fus apparemment pas le seul surpris par la stabilité et l'aplomb de ma propre voix en cet instant délicat. Mon ami m'adressa un regard vif et brillant dans lequel il me suppliait de surveiller mes paroles, et le canon de l'arme tressauta contre ma peau comme si la main qui le maintenait ainsi en place n'avait pas songé une seconde que j'eusse été doué de parole. L'homme derrière moi reprit rapidement contenance, cependant.

« J'admets que le Professeur est resté flou dans ses dernières recommandations – il voulait que cela se passe ici, cependant. Il a consacré des années à rassembler tant d'objets de goûts dans ce seul but – oui, James Moriarty a toujours été très méticuleux, du moins tant qu'il était en vie. Je me serais attendu à ce qu'il le soit également dans la mort, mais ses derniers ordres restent obscurs. Certains points sont plus clairs que d'autres cependant. Comme votre capture. Et le fait que le but n'était pas nécessairement de détruire notre ami détective – pas physiquement du moins. »

Je sentis les efforts que Holmes dut faire pour arracher son regard du mien et le porter à nouveau sur le porteur de l'arme qui, à présent, en caressait mon cou d'une façon fort désagréable – oppressante, alors que le métal glissait lentement du bas de mon oreille jusqu'à mon col, puis en sens inverse, comme si l'acteur de ces mouvements s'en délectait. Sans faire montre que j'avais conscience de ses gestes qui, à peu de choses près, jouaient avec les frontières de l'obscénité, je soupirai ostensiblement :

« Ce qui ne répond pas à ma question. »

Le carillon tinta un peu plus fort. Les yeux bleus de mon ami se fermèrent une seconde, comme s'il souhaitait s'épargner de la vision qui allait suivre. Mais rien ne suivit, sauf la bifurcation du canon qui passa sous ma mâchoire alors que le criminel contournait ma chaise et que je l'apercevais enfin sur mon côté. Je lui jetai un regard que j'espérai empli de défi et de scepticisme, et découvris un homme grand, sans doute plus que Holmes lui-même, et bien plus robuste, avec des cheveux dont la longueur très courte ne permettait pas de leur décrire une couleur plus précise que « claire. » J'avais déjà entendu dire que les personnes belles se ressemblaient toutes et que c'était décrire la laideur qui relevait du véritable défi ; eh bien, j'étais servi avec cet animal-là : ses traits étaient burinés par des coups d'une violence qui avait dû être inouïe, depuis longtemps guéris mais dont les cicatrices et son nez busqué donnaient l'impression que les angles émoussés de son visage avaient gardé en mémoire le moindre impact pour l'exposer en un avertissement clair de ce que l'homme était capable d'endurer – et de dispenser, vraisemblablement. Ses yeux, deux petits points noirs au milieu de sa large figure, auraient pu faire penser qu'il était de cette engeance de criminels parmi les plus stupides – si ce n'étaient l'étincelle qui y brillait et, eh bien, le fait que je fusse présentement attaché à une chaise sans que Holmes semblât apte à remédier à cet état de fait. Le sourire tordu de la brute, enfin, était déconcertant, révélant des dents jaunes avec ce qui semblait être de la courtoisie véritable et presque de la cordialité, plus que de la méchanceté. Se pouvait-il que notre homme fût aussi fou que le Professeur Moriarty l'avait été ?

« Je crois avoir exigé une bonne conduite, Docteur Watson.

\- Oui, non, ça c'est c'est ce que vous avez demandé à Holmes. Vous ne m'avez rien dit, à moi, et étant donné que je suis attaché à une chaise, je ne vois pas bien en quoi ma conduite pourrait avoir la moindre importance.

\- Vous avez une grande bouche et une langue acérée et vous savez vous servir des deux, à ce que je vois... Voilà qui doit grandement _satisfaire_ votre ami. »

Oui.

Alors que ce gredin mettait Holmes dans une de ces très rares situations d'impuissance que mon ami haïssait tant, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que provoquer l'odieux personnage et tenter, par des phrases que j'espérais se contenter de flirter avec l'imprudence sans outrepasser la fine frontière du territoire de l'insulte, de lui communiquer toute ma haine à son encontre.

Et, _non_ , je ne rebondirais pas sur le sous-entendu que son rire graveleux venait de souligner – preuve qu'il était d'une intelligence et d'une finesse peu subtiles : il avait l'air d'estimer son déplorable jeu de mot comme particulièrement désopilant et, de façon assez ironique, désobligeant à mon encontre.

L'homme reprit avant que je ne songeasse à une réplique adéquate, cependant :

« Eh bien, Watson, la réponse à votre question est assez évidente et je pense que Holmes l'a déjà comprise, raison pour laquelle il se montre bien plus raisonnable que vous. Cette idée est de mon cru, je dois dire. Vous comprenez, j'ai une dette envers l'individu que vous passez votre vie à suivre si médiocrement : c'est lui qui m'a indirectement envoyé dans les griffes de son frère ; et si Mycroft Holmes ne salit jamais ses mains trop fines et délicates en les trempant directement dans ce type de besogne, je puis toutefois vous assurer que ce qu'on appelle les Droits de l'Homme et l'Habeas Corpus n'ont pas _tout à fait_ cours dans ses geôles spéciales. Je compte bien rembourser à Holmes ce que je lui dois, jusqu'au _dernier_ pence. Pas sur lui, cependant. »

Sur ces paroles sibyllines – il ne fallait pas être un génie, cependant, pour les décoder et je sentis mes cheveux se hérisser sur ma nuque – il se pencha, son visage ravagé proche, très proche du mien et, cette fois, son sourire se teignit de malveillance.

« Est-ce que vous avez déjà été attaché à une chaise pendant qu'on vous arrachait les ongles, mon cher Watson ? » Un silence de quelques secondes me fut accordé pour que je pusse pleinement m'imprégner de la question et, même dans la luminosité livide, je vis Holmes pâlir nettement. Cela n'échappa pas non plus à Moran qui lui adressa son sourire tordu tout en gardant ses yeux sur mon visage, visiblement pour apercevoir ma réaction : « Ah oui, bien sûr. _Vous_ avez été l'humble invité de certaines de ces prisons dans lesquelles ces pratiques sont monnaie courante pendant que vous démanteliez le réseau du Professeur, n'est-ce pas, Holmes ? Pour l'avoir testé vous-même, vous saurez donc _exactement_ ce que Watson sera en train de subir quand vous ne pourrez rien faire d'autre que regarder. Puisque, je vous le rappelle, vous verrez la balle qui le tuera quitter mon arme au moindre pas de votre part – en avant comme en arrière, notez-le ; ne vous avisez donc pas de fuir pour vous soustraire à cette petite session... »

 _Holmes avait été..._ Ma nausée atteint son paroxysme avec d'autant plus de violence que mon petit jeu de coq me l'avait momentanément fait occulter.

Plus que la menace qui me pesait dessus, ce fut certainement cette révélation qui déclencha cette réaction que je regrettai instantanément. Incapable de me contrôler alors que le salaud balançait ainsi cette horreur sur les temps à l'étranger de Holmes, à propos desquels ce dernier était resté plus qu'énigmatique depuis cette année qu'il en était revenu, j'envoyai de toutes mes forces ma tête vers l'avant. J'avais pris appui sur ma chaise, devenue arme indirecte, et j'espérai que le coup de mon front contre le sien lui avait été tout aussi douloureux qu'il le fut pour moi. L'élancement n'en resta pas là, cependant : une autre explosion d'étoiles m'aveugla tout-à-fait et plus rien n'eut de sens pendant plusieurs secondes. Des sons anarchiques où cris furieux, râles douloureux et bruits mates de coups portés à la chair se mêlaient me parvinrent à travers le brouillard de mes pensées incohérentes et de ma vision inopérante.

Le brouhaha s'estompa après quelques temps, remplacé par des bruits sourds et répétés, ponctués chaque fois par un grognement rageur sans que je ne pusse déterminer ce qu'ils étaient, emplissant la pièce autrement sinistrement silencieuse, si ce n'était le carillon, ce Diable de carillon dont les grelots clairs m'arrachaient une chair de poule presque douloureuse. Quelques secondes de plus et une concentration intense et déchirante de ma part, et ma vue me fut rendue. Je découvris alors, à travers la douleur qui me fendait le crâne en deux, un corps au sol visiblement inconscient et un autre agenouillé au-dessus de lui qui le retenait d'une main par le col et, de l'autre, y appliquait sans s'arrêter, dans une régularité et une violence hypnotiques, des coups de poing dont chaque impact provoquait un glas lugubre.

« Holmes ! » m'écriai-je soudain à m'en arracher les cordes vocales, ce que mon cerveau en charpie me reprocha immédiatement avec force souffrance. Cela ne m'empêcha pas de réitérer, autant de fois que je le pus : « Holmes ! HOLMES ! »

Ma voix n'eut aucun impact sur mon ami, cependant. Je me débattis à nouveau, râlai tant et plus, hurlai le nom du détective pour que cesse ce déferlement de violence totalement irraisonnée.

« Holmes ! _SHERLOCK_ , je vous _promets_ que si vous êtes envoyé en prison pour le meurtre de cet homme et que vous disparaissez de ma vie pour une durée indéterminée, vous ne me trouverez _pas_ à votre retour, cette fois ! » hurlai-je soudain en désespoir de cause et sans vraiment savoir avant de terminer ma phrase que ce seraient ces mots précisément qui sortiraient d'entre mes lèvres.

C'était ironique, venant de moi, tellement, puisque ce serait _moi_ qui souffrirais de façon inconditionnelle si Holmes m'était à nouveau arraché. Ce serait _moi,_ celui qui ne pourrait survivre au déchirement de sa perte renouvelée. Et je ne savais que trop bien que je ne tenterais pas, contrairement à la dernière fois, de créer un ersatz de nouvelle vie pour combler le vide atroce laissé par sa disparition. Pas en le sachant toujours en vie, quelque part dans la Prison de Newgate dans laquelle l'air et la lumière avaient du mal à se frayer un chemin à travers les ouvertures aveugles qui servaient de fenêtres à la bâtisse, trouées loin en haut des murs glacés, comme si c'était le fond d'un puis que ces souffles de vie, seuls soupçons d'un extérieur continuant d'exister en dehors des murailles, avaient cherché à atteindre. Pas en sachant qu'il serait susceptible d'en sortir un jour, vivant. Sans même parler du fait que j'avais subi les affres de la perte deux fois, d'une façon toute différente lorsque Mary m'avait été à son tour arrachée et avec elle notre enfant à naître, je ne pourrais jamais, _jamais_ vivre ma vie en sachant que Holmes hanterait les cellules surpeuplées que Moran avaient décrites.

Car peut-être Holmes avait-il survécu à des sessions de tortures lorsqu'il était sur le continent, du moins à ce qu'il semblait, mais au moins avait-ce alors été une part de ce « grand jeu » qu'il avait sans doute aucun mené avec une joie et un enthousiasme débordants, son intellect largement stimulé, comme il l'aimait tant, par le démantèlement du réseau de Moriarty. Là, il ne ferait que croupir et mariner dans sa cellule sans but aucun. Y survivrait-il seulement ? Mon ventre se serra affreusement à cette question.

Et pourtant, mes mots atteignirent leur but, cette fois. Était-ce parce qu'il appréhendait la prison autant que j'en avais peur pour lui, ou bien ma menace qui avait fait mouche ? Peut-être était-ce parce que je l'avais interpellé par son prénom pour la première fois...

En tout cas, il suspendit son poing dans les airs, le regard froid et figé sur le visage inconscient de Moran, duquel je ne discernais plus qu'un amas de chairs sanguinolentes. Il avait dans les yeux une rage que je ne lui avais vue qu'à de très rares occasions depuis les débuts de notre collaboration.

« Venez donc me détacher, » le pressai-je, maintenant qu'il me semblait que j'avais récupéré son attention.

Il ferma les paupières en ce que je devinai être une exhortation au contrôle de lui-même, puis lâcha sans douceur aucune le col ensanglanté qu'il serrait toujours dans sa main gauche et tremblante. La masse sinistre de Moran tomba lourdement au milieu d'un enchevêtrement de jouets et de pages chiffonnées. La cymbale d'un automate en forme d'homme orchestre d'un pied de haut lança un tintement clair et insolite, comme en réponse aux grelots de ce maudit mobile félin, quand le crâne blond la frappa. Sans croiser mon regard, Holmes s'approcha et s'agenouilla à mes pieds pour détacher les liens qui me retenaient. Je jouai des chevilles et des poignets dès que mes articulations furent libérées, plus par automatisme et joie de les sentir à nouveau sans entrave que par douleur. Je m'interrompis, cependant, quand Holmes porta ses doigts à ma joue. La teinte rouge qui brillait à leur extrémité quand il les retira, et se mélangeait à celle presque effacée et déjà brunâtre du sang de Moran, me fit frissonner. Je n'avais aucune idée du moment où un coup m'avait ouvert la pommette – à vrai dire, encore vingt minutes plus tôt, je m'éveillais tout juste et je ne me souvenais de rien qui précédait, en dehors de cette ruelle étroite et déserte qui jouxtait le marché ; pas même de l'impact qui m'avait vraisemblablement envoyé dans les vapes au moment où Moran m'avait cueilli.

Holmes se releva avec une brusquerie qui me fit sursauter, et envoya un nouveau coup, de pied cette fois, dans la masse inerte juste auprès de nous.

« Sherlock ! » hurlai-je en bondissant de ma chaise pour passer mes bras autour de sa taille et le tirer en arrière – tentant d'ignorer l'élancement que ce geste brusque lança sous les os de mon crâne. « Vous allez le tuer ! » _Si ce n'est déjà fait._

Il se dégagea avec violence de mon étreinte. Je n'eus guère besoin de m'interposer entre le corps et lui, cependant, puisqu'il se dirigea droit vers la porte dans un tourbillon rageur de tweed. Je secouai la tête face à cet âne bâté et me penchai pour ma part sur l'homme inconscient. Je n'eus cependant aucun scrupule à admettre, une fois son pouls faible mais persistant trouvé sous mes doigts, que sa face ravagée et sanguinolente ne m'inspirait pas la moindre pitié ni compassion. Peut-être était-ce l'effet Holmes – ou bien le simple fait d'avoir été enlevé, attaché et menacé de torture et de mort par cet homme me permettait-il un détachement bienvenu – mais mon empathie était momentanément aux abonnés absents.

A contrecœur mais songeant à la liberté de Holmes, je m'assurai qu'il ne risquait pas de s'étouffer dans son propre sang. J'allais finalement pour me relever quand je repérai, juste auprès de son crâne, un élément qui était vraisemblablement tombé du bureau dans le combat de Holmes et Moran, et je m'en emparai, le calant dans la grande poche intérieure de ma veste en piteux état.

Quand je me redressai, rassuré sur l'avenir carcéral du détective, j'aperçus ce dernier qui m'observait de ses yeux brillants de colère depuis l'encadrement de la porte. Je m'approchai de lui en me demandant avec lassitude ce qu'il pouvait bien me reprocher, cette fois. Fichtre, je sortais à peine d'une séquestration et, déjà, j'avais commis quelque acte qui l'avait contrarié. Moran avait tort : bouche talentueuse ou pas, cet homme était impossible à satisfaire.

J'arrivai auprès de lui et ce fut mon tour de lever une main hésitante vers son visage. Nous ne partagions jamais ce type de geste, lui et moi, réservant nos étreintes passionnées pour le secret de la nuit et de son lit. Le reste de nos échanges n'étaient ensuite qu'amitié : je retournais entre mes couvertures chaque fois et nous travaillions chaque jour comme les amis et collaborateurs que nous étions. Il n'y avait pas place pour la tendresse ni l'intimité, en dehors de ces minutes où nous partagions le même souffle aux heures les plus noires de la nuit. Pourtant, en cet instant, j'avais envie de provoquer une réminiscence de nos contacts et des doux souvenirs qui y étaient liés.

La première fois était arrivée par hasard, alors que nous buvions notre joie de voir une affaire que nous avions suivie de près se solder par ce que nous jugions, apparemment en dépit du bon sens, comme la juste fin. Une femme se voyait réhabilitée après sa fuite de chez son mari violent qui avait alors décidé de se séparer d'elle et de l'agonir de rumeurs abominables – et à peine vraisemblables, tant il y avait mis de haine. J'étais plus qu'heureux d'enfin voir une femme qui remportait un procès sans subir le fait de sa gente comme d'un préjugé contre sa présomption d'innocence ; Holmes, plus nuancé sur son rapport au sexe faible – particulièrement depuis son retour d'Europe, d'ailleurs, à tel point que je m'étais demandé plus d'une fois s'il n'avait pas connu une liaison qui se serait mal terminée, au cours de ces deux années dont il ne parlait jamais – buvait à la Justice de cet homme condamné pour ses crimes, quand bien même tout le donnait gagnant au départ. Et alors que je m'étais penché une énième fois pour remplir son verre de ma bouteille de whisky – sa tolérance à l'alcool avait augmenté de manière drastique lors de sa longue disparition – j'avais relevé les yeux vers son visage duquel mes mouvements, rendus approximatifs par le houblon distillé, m'avaient rapproché bien plus que je ne l'avais prévu. Le regard qui brûla alors mon visage m'inspira l'urgence irrépressible de l'embrasser. Et avant que j'eusse le temps de réaliser mon geste, de me reculer dans un sursaut et de m'excuser, ses doigts s'étaient refermés sur ma nuque avec une force insoupçonnée et m'avaient coupé toute retraite. Après ce premier soir, les fois suivantes avaient été une évidence.

Jamais, cependant, nous ne partagions de moments tendres en dehors de ses draps et je ne compris pas vraiment ce qui me poussa, sur le pas de cette pièce cauchemardesque, à vouloir caresser sa joue. Le besoin de le toucher, de m'assurer de sa présence après la violence avec laquelle il s'était acharné sur le corps inconscient ; après cette noirceur dans son être qui, je l'avais craint, aurait pu me l'arracher une nouvelle fois, pour peu qu'il ne soit parvenu à la contrôler. Je ressentais ce besoin de me rassurer après cette énième mésaventure qui aurait pu se finir bien mal... et de lui exprimer ma gratitude, aussi. Ou un sentiment qui se confondait avec cela, peut-être.

Comme j'eusse certainement dû m'y attendre, cependant, il se saisit de mon poignet avec la force d'un étau avant même que mes doigts fussent à mi-chemin, coupant mon geste dans son élan.

« Que croyez-vous faire ? » me demanda-t-il d'une voix dure.

 _Mourir de honte et d'amertume ?_ me demandai-je un instant en sentant mon palpitant se serrer douloureusement à sa question. Comme je me contentai de plisser les paupières, mon poignet toujours prisonnier de ses doigts, son visage se durcit plus encore et il envoya rudement mon bras sur le côté, comme si mon contact l'avait brûlé. Ma main claqua avec violence contre l'encadrement de porte juste auprès de nous et j'étouffai un juron en sentant la douleur vive irradier dans mon poignet et mon avant-bras.

« _Holmes_ ! Avez-vous perdu la raison ?

\- Oui ! » cracha-t-il avec une haine qui me fit l'effet d'une gifle.

Il s'éloignait déjà sans un regard en arrière dans le couloir adjacent à la salle où j'avais été séquestré, et la colère fut soudain plus forte que le reste. Je ne le laissai pas effectuer plus de trois pas avant d'attraper son coude – de ma main droite, puisque l'autre semblait trop occupée à crier sa peine pour se montrer d'une quelconque utilité – et l'obligeai d'un geste violent à faire volte-face. Quand ce fut du mépris que je lus dans son regard brûlant, je ne pus me contenir plus avant. Ma main gauche revint subitement à la vie et je saisis ses biceps pour le plaquer violemment contre le mur derrière lui, mon souffle audible se faisant irritation désagréable dans ma gorge et ma rage pulsant à travers mon corps, annihilant tout autre sentiment et ressenti. Les grands yeux qu'il baissa sur moi, cependant, retinrent le coup de poing que j'avais prévu d'asséner sur son trop beau visage aux traits trop fins et arrogants, _si_ arrogants.

Car c'était la surprise que j'y lisais, et cette surprise semblait avoir soulevé le voile duquel il recouvrait de coutume tous ses sentiments. De tout autres sentiments, nombreux et totalement inhabituels chez lui, et que je n'avais jamais eu l'heur d'entrevoir dans ses orbes. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

C'était stupide... Je savais que, s'il avait changé ma vie d'une façon qu'il m'était impossible d'approcher par mes mots maladroits, transformant, par sa présence, la nuit de mon existence affligée en le jour d'une aventure extraordinaire à ses côtés, l'inverse n'était pas vrai. Il continuait de faire ce qu'il avait toujours fait, même avant notre rencontre : profiter de cette Londres qu'il aimait tant et qui lui proposait meurtres à éclaircir à foison et débauches comme il aimait parfois à s'y adonner... Je savais qu'il ne troquerait cette vie contre rien au monde et que mon apparition n'avait en rien été la grande révolution que la sienne représentait pour moi... Néanmoins, je voyais dans son regard, dans ce regard fiévreux qui m'accusait violemment en cet instant, que Holmes me condamnait malgré tout d'avoir changé _quelque chose_. D'avoir modifié une variable dans cette équation, dans ce théorème par lequel il entendait rythmer l'intégralité de sa vie et d'ainsi avoir, par ma seule existence, redéfini l'entièreté de sa lecture distante du monde.

Alors que je lisais dans ses traits comme il ne m'avait jamais autorisé à le faire jusque-là, j'eus de nouveau l'impression de recevoir un coup au visage. D'une toute autre nature, cependant. Et aussi invraisemblable que cela me semblait, je ne pus que faire le constat à haute voix de ce que je croyais comprendre.

« Vous... Vous m'aimez ? » demandai-je d'une voix rendue blanche par la sidération.

Lui pinça les lèvres et je craignis une seconde qu'il niât. Ce qui aurait sans doute mis fin à des années d'amitié et d'affection – oui, _d'affection_ , n'en déplût à Monsieur l'Insensible.

« Il semblerait, » admit-il enfin de sa voix accusatrice. Et quel outrage je commettais en effet, moi qui avais le culot de lui faire éprouver des sentiments. Moi qui lui faisais _perdre la raison_ par ma seule existence et agir de façon irraisonnée, d'une manière qui l'effrayait visiblement.

Sa confirmation me surprit malgré tout. Je relâchai soudain la pression certainement douloureuse que j'exerçais de mes doigts sur ses chairs et, sans le lâcher tout-à-fait, je laissai reposer mes mains sur ses bras avec une douceur qui contrastait nettement de ma violence précédente.

« Vraiment, Holmes ? » plaisantai-je parce que, réellement, quelle réaction étais-je censé admettre, face à cette semi-confession ? « Du conditionnel dans votre bouche, vous qui ne vous permettez jamais la moindre assertion tant que vous n'êtes pas formel à son propos ? »

Ses lèvres se pincèrent plus encore, si c'était possible, puis son visage se détendit quand il interpréta enfin mon ton taquin.

Il me parut épuisé, soudain, son crâne reposant sur le mur contre lequel je le maintenais toujours, de mon corps plus que de mes mains à dire vrai, à présent. Mais un sourire fin taquina ses lèvres, quoique contre son gré semblait-il. Il secoua légèrement la tête :

« Voudriez-vous bien vous montrer assez aimable pour ne plus vous faire enlever de la sorte, attacher et menacer par un déséquilibré, John, à l'avenir ?

\- Je ferai mon possible, » grimaçai-je. « Mais vous avoir dans les parages semble sensiblement augmenter les risques de devenir une cible potentielle, au cas où cela vous aurait échappé.

\- Dans ce cas je compte sur vous pour vous porter garant pour moi devant le juge.

\- Au nom de quoi ?

\- Au nom du fait que je vous soupçonne d'être la raison pour laquelle je finirai par commettre un meurtre, un de ces jour. »

Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure, tentant de retenir la remarque que sa plaisanterie – en était-ce vraiment une ? - m'inspirait. Puis cédai :

« … Bon sang, depuis quand suis-je devenu susceptible de trouver excitantes de telles paroles ? »

Je secouai la tête avec un sourire dépité quand celui de Holmes se fit prétentieux et particulièrement fier de soi. Puis je tendis le cou pour, enfin, déposer sur ces lèvres arrogantes le baiser qui eût dû nous unir dès que Moran avait été mis hors d'état de nuire. Diantre, je ne parvenais même pas à songer que j'avais arraché Holmes à son déferlement de haine aveugle quelques minutes plus tôt seulement. Et encore moins à imaginer que, si les choses avaient été différentes et que Moran n'avait à aucun moment commis l'erreur de se trouver à portée de mon front, j'aurais pu être à cet instant-même en train de me faire...

Je frissonnai en essayant d'étouffer mes pensées, et me retrouvai soudain serré dans un étau de bras recouverts de tweed.

« J'ai eu peur, » m'informa Holmes, son visage enfoui dans mon épaule, d'une voix étouffé qui me semblait en colère.

« J'en suis désolé, » ne pus-je que répondre, encore une fois trop surpris par cette nouvelle confession pour trouver une réponse mieux appropriée. Je passai mes bras autour de son dos et le serrai contre moi en ce qui se voulait une étreinte rassurante. « Tout va bien, maintenant, » me mis-je alors à babiller. « Vous l'avez neutralisé – plutôt brillamment, si je puis me permettre. Il ne s'est rien passé qui... Il ne s'est rien passé, » conclus-je maladroitement, ne souhaitant pas poursuivre ma pensée plus loin.

« Quelle éloquence, » railla mon ami.

Sa voix s'était faite toute petite, toutefois, et son visage était toujours caché dans mon cou. Je souris et le maintins tout contre moi. Puis ce fut mon tour de sentir m'envahir le contre-coup de toute cette histoire incongrue. Je fermai les yeux quand se manifestèrent à nouveau la douleur avec laquelle je m'étais éveillé, ainsi que toutes les autres que Moran m'avait dûment administrées par la suite. Puis Holmes lui-même.

Ce dernier sentit certainement la fatigue physique et nerveuse qui s'emparait de moi. Il s'écarta, ses mains me soutenant – et je n'étais en effet pas certain que je me fusse maintenu debout seul en cet instant. Il coula son bras autour de ma taille en même temps qu'il passait le mien autour de ses épaules et nous nous mîmes en marche vers ce qui devait être la sortie. Je m'en remettais entièrement à lui, n'ayant aucune idée de la direction à suivre. Et je m'aperçus, alors que nous traversions un dédale de couloirs qui me parurent tous semblables, que même si j'avais pu me défaire seul de mes liens avant son arrivée, je n'eusse jamais pu trouver seul l'issue de ce bâtiment interminable.

Nous arrivions finalement au perron de cette bâtisse qui n'admettait aucune autre particularité que d'être construite sur des sous-terrains immenses et d'y admettre un musée des horreurs que je laissais avec tellement, tellement de joie derrière nous – et la pensée du carillon plus que du reste, étrangement, me fit frissonner – lorsque nous aperçûmes Lestrade. Ce dernier était à quelques mètres de la porte d'entrée et sembla aussi surpris de nous voir émerger dans la nuit – depuis _combien de temps_ étais-je enfermé dans cette cave !? - que moi de le trouver ici. Au fourgon immobilisé derrière lui, tracté par deux chevaux, je compris qu'il venait d'arriver et avec lui son fidèle – quoique désagréable au possible – Anderson. Et, incroyable mais apparemment vrai, que mon ami lui avait certainement adressé une dépêche l'informant de l'endroit où il se rendait pour demander du renfort.

« Holmes ! Et... mon Dieu, _Watson_... _Comment allez-vous_ ? »

J'étais en train de regarder alentour les réverbères qui se reflétaient doucement sur les pavés humides – il avait plu, donc – et m'aperçus avec une stupéfaction fébrile que nous étions à trois rues de Baker Street seulement. J'obligeai mon attention que je sentais peu vaillante à se poser sur l'inspecteur poivre-et-sel face à nous. Comme mon bras droit était toujours fermement calé autour des épaules secourables d'Holmes, j'allais pour tendre ma main gauche afin de serrer la sienne – et me rappelai ainsi de la plus atroce manière le coup contre l'encadrement de la porte, alors que la douleur cuisante s'éveilla vivement sous l'étreinte de Lestrade. _Cassée_ , réalisai-je avec une stupéfaction renouvelée – tout semblait apte à éveiller mon étonnement, à cette heure-ci, comme si j'avais bu quelque eau-de-vie trop forte. J'eus toutefois le plaisir relatif d'apercevoir un éclair de culpabilité sur le visage de Holmes quand celui-ci jeta un bref regard à ma grimace douloureuse.

« Ne devriez-vous pas aller à l'hôpital pour une auscultation complète ?

\- Non, » répondit mon ami d'une voix sans appel avant même que je pusse considérer la question ; et, sans que je misse le doigt dessus, il me sembla qu'il existait une excellente raison à son refus.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda alors Lestrade, sans quitter de son regard inquiet mon visage que j'imaginais sans peine être dans un triste état.

Holmes était en train de forcer le passage pour remonter la rue, semblant n'avoir pas entendu la question de Lestrade.

« Un homme du nom de Moran m'a neutralisé et conduit ici, Holmes est arrivé peu après mon réveil et Moran se trouve à présent quelque part dans le sous-sol, dans un état nécessitant vraisemblablement des soins médicaux – vous me pardonnerez de ne pas les lui avoir prodigués moi-même, mais ma bonté a atteint sa limite au moment où j'ai empêché Holmes de le tuer, » offris-je à l'inspecteur.

Ses yeux à la teinte sombre sous ses sourcils froncés se perdirent une seconde sur Holmes qui continuait de faire mine d'avancer, mi-portant mi-soutenant mon corps peu collaboratif.

« Anderson, » appela finalement Lestrade derrière nous. « Occupez-vous de l'homme en question. Je vous rejoindrai au poste plus tard. »

Mon ami, pour la première fois depuis que nous avions émergé de la chambre des horreurs, adressa un regard curieux à l'inspecteur qui suivait notre pas. Ce dernier reprit rapidement la parole, une fois que seuls Holmes et moi étions suffisamment proches pour l'entendre :

« Moran ? Mais... Je le croyais emprisonné depuis treize mois à Newgate... »

« Vous me voyez navré de briser vos illusions quant à la haute sécurité de votre prison, Lestrade, » répondit Holmes, d'autant plus intéressé cependant. « Vous connaissez le nom de cet homme ? »

« Mycroft m'en a parlé, » admit Lestrade de mauvaise grâce. Avant de se reprendre maladroitement : « Je veux dire... Mycroft Holmes, je... votre frère. »

« Je vois parfaitement à qui vous faites allusion, » le rassura Holmes avec un sourire sardonique qui, pour quelque raison que ce fût, intensifia un peu plus de malaise de Lestrade. « Il y a autre chose, » asséna-t-il.

« Je ne vois pas ce dont vous parlez, » se rembrunit immédiatement Lestrade. « Et si je pouvais compter sur votre silence à ce prop- »

« Non, » coupa mon ami en secouant la main. « Il y a autre chose pour que vous soyez là, à nos côtés, avec vraisemblablement la ferme intention de nous suivre jusque Baker Street en dépit de l'heure tardive, alors que vous venez de déléguer la responsabilité d'un criminel que vous savez jouir d'un statut extrêmement sensible à cet incapable d'Anderson. »

Lestrade envoya un bref regard soucieux derrière lui, comme s'il avait encore pu voir la bâtisse que nous avions quitté quelques minutes plus tôt et la façon dont son adjudant prenait les choses en main, alors que nous approchions de notre domicile – plus qu'un quart de miles, m'encourageai-je mentalement, claudiquant de plus en plus difficilement malgré le soutien de Holmes. Lestrade ramena son regard frustré par la clairvoyance de mon ami sur ce dernier.

« Attendons d'être installés chez vous pour en parler, voulez-vous ? »

Pour ma part, je ne voulais en vérité rien d'autre que mon lit – ou toute surface à peu près molle et confortable – et un linge frais sur le front. Les paroles qui me parvenaient revêtaient un caractère nébuleux duquel je ne parvenais plus à extraire la moindre information, et ce fut également le cas du ricanement de Holmes, apparemment à l'attention de Lestrade.

« Êtes-vous vraiment certain que vous ne voulez pas vous rendre à l'hôpital ? » me demanda Lestrade avec mauvaise humeur.

« Il en est certain, » répondit une nouvelle fois mon ami à ma place, et il se trouvait que j'étais grandement d'accord avec lui, réalisant cette fois que j'étais peu désireux de subir un examen médical intégral qui eût risqué de révéler certaines informations me concernant et qui, au regard de nos lois, étaient bien mieux gardées tues.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de laisser Holmes dicter vos choix, vous savez, » insista Lestrade, excédé.

« Qui essayez-vous de convaincre d'une telle ineptie, inspecteur ? Watson ou vous-même ? » railla Holmes dans une tournure qui me parut, une fois de plus, absolument absconse. « Par ailleurs, » reprit plus sombrement le détective, « je ne m'amuserais pas à contrarier la personne à qui vous venez demander ses services pour une affaire d'une extrême délicatesse, si j'étais vous. »

.

Holmes m'avait installé dans son fauteuil avec ce que j'oserai qualifier de grande prévenance, avant d'offrir mon propre siège à Lestrade. Il était parvenu à se souvenir de l'endroit où je rangeais mon matériel médical et médicinal – en fouillant dans les poubelles de son Palais Mental, vraisemblablement, parce que je ne concevais pas qu'il eût délibérément conservé en mémoire une information si bassement terre-à-terre – et sembla passablement fier, d'une façon qui n'était pas sans me rappeler l'innocence d'un enfant, de me tendre une compresse humide que je m'empressai d'appliquer sur mon front derrière lequel pulsait la douleur. Agenouillé à mes pieds, dans une position que je ne me souvenais pas de l'avoir jamais vu prendre et moins encore avec un public – je m'étais d'ailleurs attendu à ce qu'il mît Lestrade dehors sans souffrir aucun argument raisonnable – il sembla profondément satisfait d'entendre mon soupir soulagé à la sensation de fraîcheur sur ma peau.

C'était un méchant coup du canon de son lourd revolver que Moran m'avait dispensé à la tempe, après mon propre coup de tête à son attention, et qui était à l'origine de mon état encore passablement groggy. La fatigue et, surtout, la délicatesse singulière dont Holmes faisait actuellement preuve à mon égard alors qu'il essuyait d'un autre linge mon visage, n'étaient pas non plus étrangers à mon état alangui. Un coup d'œil peu après le début de son ouvrage m'avait dûment informé que l'eau dans laquelle il trempait régulièrement la pièce de tissu – et contenue dans notre corbeille à fruits, Dieu seul savait ce qu'il avait fait de son contenu originel... – s'était déjà teinte d'un rouge qui s'assombrissait un peu plus à chaque rinçage. J'avais rapidement pris la sage décision de garder les yeux clos, après ce constat.

L'estrade s'était mis à parlé de sa nouvelle affaire, après quelques minutes d'un silence qui, s'était-il aperçu, ne serait pas troublé tant que lui-même ne se mettrait pas en devoir de nous informer de la raison de sa venue. Il s'était levé, à un moment, et sa voix me provenait de l'autre côté de la pièce, dans les coins de la cheminée – du moins était-ce ainsi que je l'interprétais distraitement : pour rien au monde je ne souhaitai me soustraire à la douceur dont Holmes m'entourait en cet instant en ouvrant mes yeux sur la réalité.

L'affaire en question était en effet d'une _délicatesse extrême_ , comme l'avait deviné mon détective d'ami. Du moins était ce que me soufflait l'emploi répété de cette expression par Lestrade lui-même car, du reste, ses paroles glissaient sur moi comme de l'eau tiède sur les plumes d'un canard. J'espérai que Holmes prêtait une attention plus soutenue que la mienne à la question et pourrait me mettre au courant demain. Pour ma part, la voix de Lestrade me berçait mieux que bien des chansons de mon enfance.

« Viendrez-vous ? » conclut finalement l'inspecteur.

« Non, » répondit Holmes d'une voix tout-à-fait naturelle.

Le silence qui suivit sa réponse m'apprit que celle-ci avait surpris Lestrade autant que moi-même. J'ouvris un œil pour regarder le visage de mon ami. Ses yeux étaient dans les miens.

« Pas ce soir, du moins, » précisa-t-il.

En arrière-fond, j'aperçus le regard que Lestrade lança dans ma direction. « Non, bien sûr, » dit-il alors, montrant par là qu'il avait encore saisi quelque chose qui m'échappait désespérément.

« Parlez-moi un peu plus longuement de ce dont vous avez été témoin et de ce que vous avez vous-même observé sur place, le temps que je termine de raccommoder John, » ajouta néanmoins Holmes.

Il s'intéressait actuellement à ma main gauche. Lestrade faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, et sa voix se fit un merveilleux ronronnement sans sens ni but, du moins à mes oreilles, verbosité toute agréable à entendre sans l'écouter. Moins merveilleuse et agréable que si cela avait été le bourdon entêtant de celle de Holmes, ceci dit, mais je m'en satisfaisais amplement – tout, plutôt que le carillon qui continuait de sonner à mes oreilles au moindre silence, réminiscences haïes, comme si c'était par l'audition que j'avais gravé dans ma mémoire toute cette scène du début de la nuit.

Holmes manipulait ma main sensible entre les siennes comme s'il avait voulu tout en observer, de ses gestes caressants – je le savais pourtant conscient que rien, si ce n'étaient le temps et l'immobilité contrainte d'un bandage, ne pouvait refaire une main brisée.

Puis la sensation caressante changea, et j'ouvris des yeux affolés, soudain. Holmes ne lâcha pas ma main que j'avais pourtant sèchement tenté de lui retirer dans une langue de douleur, et ses lèvres étaient toujours posées au creux de ma paume. Je lançai un regard effaré vers Lestrade. Ce dernier, cependant, continua de parler de son affaire, son attention par ailleurs prodigieusement retenue par le crâne que Holmes conservait et qui décorait actuellement le manteau de notre cheminée – désespérément froide et vide, à cette heure-ci.

Il me sembla que cette inspection minutieuse de l'os ouvragé durait plus que de raison, puis ma propre attention me fut cruellement rappelée vers Holmes, quand celui-ci pressa ses doigts autour de ma main brisée qu'il continuait par ailleurs à caresser de ses lèvres. J'étouffai un gémissement avant de me perdre dans la contemplation singulière du détective qui caressait mes doigts de sa bouche, embrassant, lapant même, parfois.

« Que faites-vous ? » sifflais-je entre mes dents, parfaitement éveillé à présent. Je fus sur le point de lui demander une nouvelle fois s'il avait perdu la raison, mais il me semblait que la réponse était plus qu'évidente.

« Je m'excuse, » finit-il par me répondre avec un baiser sur l'articulation de mon pouce, et ce talent de me prendre au dépourvu par ses paroles auxquelles je ne pouvais trouver de réponse appropriée.

J'aperçus au même moment les égratignures profondes qui sertissaient ses propres articulations, sur sa main droite – celles-là-mêmes qu'il s'était faites, à n'en pas douter, lorsqu'il avait réduit le visage de Moran à l'état de viande hachée. Médusé, j'y portais le bout de mes doigts droits. Il ne m'autorisa pas à les caresser longtemps avant de se soustraire à mon contact, sans doute douloureux. Il interrompit finalement ses baisers au creux de ma main gauche et entreprit, cette fois, de procéder à un remède mieux reconnu par la médecine traditionnelle que les baisers et la tendresse imposés au patient à son corps défendant : il commença à me bander étroitement la main, avec l'assurance du novice qui avait vu à de multiples reprises ce procédé effectué par un tiers – moi-même – sur sa propre personne auparavant. J'avais, pour ma part, depuis bien longtemps abandonné le combat de mes paupières contre la gravité qui les appelait à se fermer.

Lestrade revint alors vers nous avec une synchronisation qui, soudain, m'apparut grandement suspecte.

« Voilà. Je vous ai dit tout ce que j'avais à vous dire, » conclut-il.

« Et j'ai terminé de rafistoler Watson, » rétorqua Holmes en se levant.

La présence de ses mains sur la mienne et de son corps contre mes genoux me manqua immédiatement et je trouvai le froid environnant singulièrement oppressant, alors que Holmes se dirigeait vers la porte du salon pour y raccompagner Lestrade – nouvel exploit de reconnaissance des conventions sociales, notai-je distraitement.

« Êtes-vous sûr que vous ne viendrez pas ce soir ? »

J'ouvris les yeux, entendant cette question de l'inspecteur, ne désirant rien moins que de voir Holmes m'abandonner maintenant pour partir dans la nuit. Son regard brillant était plongé dans le mien quand il répondit :

« Je suis formel. »

Ses yeux se détournèrent pour revenir à notre « invité, » alors que ses mots répandaient une douce chaleur dans mon être, sans que je pusse les mettre en rapport avec la situation actuelle – ils me semblaient la conclusion d'une conversation que nous aurions eue plus tôt.

« Fort bien, » soupira le policier.

Ce dernier était sur le point de quitter la pièce et de se diriger seul jusqu'à notre porte d'entrée.

« Un instant, Lestrade, » le retint Holmes. « Je puis compter sur vous pour votre discrétion, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lestrade m'envoya un regard rapide, puis revint à mon ami.

« Ça me paraît évident. D'autant que vous possédez vous-même ce que vous considérez sans doute être matière à chantage.

\- Je vois que nous nous comprenons parfaitement. »

Je ne pouvais voir le visage de Holmes, mais j'imaginais facilement son sourire sarcastique. Lestrade secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Il fit mine de se détourner mais sembla se raviser :

« Si vous pensez que, matière à chantage ou non, je souhaiterais dénoncer quoi que ce soit – dont je n'ai aucune preuve, de toute façon – c'est que vous m'estimez encore moins que ce que je le pensais, Holmes. »

Mon ami prit une pleine seconde avant de répondre.

« Non. C'est vous qui m'avez mal compris, Lestrade. Je _sais_ que je peux compter sur vous. Je ne gaspillerais pas ma salive à vous demander votre discrétion en la matière, si je n'avais pas toute confiance en vous. »

La bouche de Lestrade béa longuement alors que son regard fouillait celui de Holmes, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire que le brun eût pu prononcer une telle phrase. Puis ses yeux foncés revinrent à moi :

« Je vous en supplie, Watson, par compassion pour nous autres communs mortels, ne quittez _jamais_ cet homme. »

Je me demandai soudain quelle était la profondeur que mettait Lestrade derrière le mot « quitter. » Son absorption précédente dans la contemplation du crâne m'apparut d'autant plus malhonnête, mais ce fut un sourire qui étira mes lèvres et je hochai simplement la tête.

Holmes montra alors abruptement la porte.

« Parfait. Vous pouvez vous en aller, à présent. Et dîtes à Mycroft que je ne le salue pas.

\- Je ne vais certainement pas me faire le porte-parole de l'un auprès de l'autre, merci bien. Envoyez-lui une dépêche, si vous tenez à ce qu'il l'apprenne.

\- À quoi servez-vous _réellement_ , si vous êtes incapable de résoudre des meurtres _et_ de transmettre des messages ?

\- Bonne nuit, Holmes. Watson, » éluda Lestrade en se détournant sur un soupir agacé.

Holmes ferma derrière lui et le sourire qu'il affichait quand il revint vers moi me sembla satisfait de cette petite joute verbale.

« Pourquoi devrait-il voir votre frère avant vous ? »

Le regard de Sherlock se fit interdit, une seconde, puis j'y lus quelque chose que j'interprétai – à mon grand étonnement, par ailleurs – comme de la douceur. C'était bien la première fois, puisque lui poser une question occasionnait normalement au choix un regard désespéré, railleur, frustré ou, dans les rares cas où l'interrogation était pertinente selon ses critères draconiens, approbateur.

« Parce que cette affaire touche directement certaines personnalités du gratin de la haute société anglaise, dont certains font partie du gouvernement, et que Mycroft est celui qui a envoyé Lestrade pour me quérir à ce propos, bien entendu. Pour quelle autre raison cela pourrait-il être ? » répondit-il avec un sourire énigmatique. « Bien, levez-vous, Watson, je pense qu'il est grand temps pour vous de retrouver un lit.

\- Mmh, » maugréai-je, peu enclin à quitter la mollesse de mon fauteuil et retomber dans l'inconfort de la gravité terrestre du haut de mes deux jambes lourdes.

« Pas de ça, mon vieux. Bougez-vous. »

Je grognai encore un peu plus fortement quand il m'imposa de me lever – en prenant garde, remarquai-je, de ne pas appuyer par mégarde sur les différentes parties les plus douloureuses de mon corps - et de me diriger vers la porte du salon. J'allai spontanément vers les escaliers qui montaient à ma chambre, mais le bras coulé autour de ma taille m'emmena dans une toute autre direction.

« Holmes, » l'interpellai-je avec un certain scepticisme. « Vous êtes bien entendu conscient que, dans mon état, il n'est pas question que nous entreprenions la moindre activité sexuelle ce soir.

\- Et je n'attends rien de vous sur ce plan. Me prendriez-vous pour un rustre, Watson ?

\- Pourquoi m'emmenez-vous à votre chambre, alors ? »

D'agacé par ma remarque précédente, son visage se fit attendri.

« Je ne souhaite pas que le coup que Moran vous a porté ait des conséquences à long terme car sans nul doute me lasseriez-vous assez rapidement, mais il me faut cependant admettre que votre état actuel vous rend terriblement touchant de candeur et de lenteur, Watson. »

Il m'installa sur son lit et entreprit de me déshabiller, avec cette douceur que je continuais de découvrir chez lui et qui ne me déplaisait pas même si elle m'était étrange, comme un paysage adoré qui, sans forcément que cela ne l'enjolive ni ne l'abîme, se voyait soudain traversé par une rivière ou une chaîne de montagnes. Il s'arrêta cependant lorsqu'il mit ma veste sur le côté, y prélevant le livre que j'avais récupéré sur le sol de la salle des horreurs, auprès du crâne inerte de Moran – je pensais même voir deux gouttes de sang séché en sertir la couverture. Holmes l'avait ouvert et affichait un visage réellement surpris alors qu'il caressait les croquis et les gravures reproduites sur les deux pages exposées. J'avais totalement oublié que je l'avais pris et gardé sur moi si longtemps – son poids n'avait été qu'une des multiples sensations désagréables de cette soirée, et de loin l'une des moins alarmantes.

« Oh. C'est votre copie de ce Journal français qui a disparu il y a quatre ans. De Chimie, je crois. Du moins, j'imagine que c'est la vôtre. Elle se trouvait là-bas, et pas trop abîmée, j'ai pensé que vous voudriez la récupérer. C'était un livre rare, de ce que vous m'aviez dit à l'époque. »

Holmes m'observa en silence pendant trois ou quatre secondes, puis, sans un mot, posa le livre par terre et continua de m'enlever mes fripes. Je laissai doucement mon flanc se poser sur le matelas avec une grimace de douleur, quand il souleva les couvertures pour moi. Je m'étais vaguement attendu à ce que, cela fait, il retournât au salon pour continuer quelque expérience ou s'enfoncer dans son Palais Mental, y mettre à jour les données relatives à Moran. Il se glissa dans mon dos, cependant, après s'être lui-même débarrassé de quelques vêtements, et étreignit fermement ma taille. Jamais je n'aurais pu me résoudre à lui en faire la demande, alors j'appréciai d'autant plus qu'il choisît de rester avec moi de sa propre initiative – ce dont, je le savais, j'avais particulièrement besoin. Je sentais ses lèvres sur ma nuque, qui caressaient doucement ma peau et la base de mes cheveux, et alors que sa chaleur diffusait doucement à travers mon propre corps, je m'aperçus que j'étais transi de froid depuis mon réveil dans la Pièce.

Je commençais à dériver vers le sommeil – ce qui, en soi, était révélateur de ma fatigue extrême, étant donnée la douleur qui par ailleurs m'enveloppait comme si j'avais été engoncé dans une camisole à la doublure sertie d'épines – quand Holmes parla dans mon cou :

« M'abandonneriez-vous réellement, si j'étais envoyé en prison, Watson ?

\- Est-ce dans vos projets ? » bâillai-je, avant de grimacer en sentant tous les muscles de mon visage et de mon abdomen que cela mettait en jeu et qui n'appréciaient pas du tout ce traitement. Je n'étais pas en forme pour cette conversation, à moitié endormi, mais je sentais que mon ami avait besoin d'une réelle réponse. Je ne me sentais pas forcément apte à en donner une intelligente, ni même cohérente, mais au moins ferais-je de mon mieux.

« Pas spécifiquement. Mais c'est toujours un risque, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Sans doute, » concédai-je. Avant de ressentir le besoin de préciser : « Vous n'irez jamais en prison pour moi, cependant.

\- Ah bon ? » sourit-il dans mon cou. « Et puis-je savoir comment vous pouvez être certain d'une telle chose ?

\- Parce que je serai toujours là pour vous empêcher de tuer qui que ce soit, » répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils : c'était évident, non ?

Il ne répondit pas, déposant de nouveaux baisers sur ma nuque, mon trapèze, mon épaule. Alors je continuai sur la même lancée :

« Ou alors, si l'homme mérite si peu de compassion que je ne vous empêcherais pas d'attenter à sa vie, cela signifie très certainement que je vous aiderais moi-même à l'achever.

\- J'imagine que nous irions en prison ensemble, alors ? » suggéra-t-il avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sourire narquois dans la voix.

« Si votre frère ne peut s'y opposer, » nuançai-je avec agacement : pourquoi se devait-il de tourner en dérision mes propos on ne pouvait plus sérieux ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'émettre un son qui pouvait passer rire contenu en reprenant ses caresses de ses lèvres.

« Je serais incapable de vous abandonner à votre sort, Holmes, vous savez, » soufflai-je alors.

« Je le sais, » répondit-il après une seconde, comme s'il était lui-même étonné d'en être conscient. Ou de l'information en soi. « L'inverse est vrai également. Même si je ne pense pas que je vous verrai jamais derrière la barre des accusés pour un meurtre : vous êtes bien trop pur pour ça.

\- J'ai tué plus d'hommes au court de ma vie que vous, Holmes, si je puis me permettre.

\- Vous étiez soldat. Ça ne compte pas.

\- Ah oui ? Dans ce cas considérez la chose suivante : je sais combien vous vous estimez noir et indigne de mon amitié et de ma présence à vos côtés – ne le niez pas, vous me l'avez déjà dit plusieurs fois. Et pourtant je suis là, depuis des années. J'ai été là quand vous êtes rentré d'Europe, et je l'aurais été, autant que possible, même si les malheurs que j'ai traversés n'avaient pas eu lieu et que j'étais encore aujourd'hui un homme marié. Peut-être n'aurais-je pu être présent de la même façon que je le suis aujourd'hui, mais, clairement, je ne vous aurais jamais abandonné. Qu'est-ce que cela dit de moi ? De ma « pureté, », si je cautionne si ostensiblement votre personnalité ? »

Holmes cessa ses baisers. Je crus qu'il s'était endormi, ou du moins qu'il ne me répondrait pas, tant il se passa de temps avant que je n'entendisse à nouveau sa voix :

« Que vous avez été placé dans ma vie, contrairement à la façon dont je l'ai envisagé plus tôt dans la journée, afin d'être un garde-fou plutôt que l'annihilation pur et simple de ma Raison.

\- … Ce n'était pas exactement à ça que je pensais.

\- Et pourtant Watson, c'est tout-à-fait le cas. Voulez-vous un exemple ?

\- Ai-je réellement le choi-

\- Cela fait deux jours que je n'ai pas dormi et depuis votre enlèvement que je n'ai rien avalé, et je serais en ce moment-même en train de courir Londres pour le reste de la nuit et une affaire qui m'aurait certainement emmené encore plusieurs nuitées de plus sans sommeil, si ce n'était votre condition actuelle m'obligeant à rester à vos côtés,

\- Dès que je me lève de ce lit, je vous oblige à ingérer de la nourriture, » grognai-je avec la forte volonté de le frapper sur le crâne à cette révélation – et la volonté plus forte encore de ne surtout pas bouger le bras.

« Éventuellement. Oh, j'ai hâte d'être à demain, John. Vous ne l'avez clairement pas encore compris, mais cette nouvelle affaire est un joyau.

\- Je ne vous retiens pas, allez donc courir Londres et tomber d'inanition quelque part sur les pavés d'une rue malfamée.

\- Merci pour votre considération, mon vieux. Mais je pense avoir plus d'utilité ici que là-bas, pour ce soir du moins. »

Douce chaleur qui se répandit en moi et qui me sembla, cette fois, provenir de mon cœur-même. Ce n'était certainement pas une déclaration d'amour – pas même au conditionnel – mais l'idée qu'il me faisait passer avant une affaire, ce soir, me mit sans doute plus de baume au cœur que ce qu'une vraie déclaration l'eût fait.

Et, à l'enthousiasme qu'il avait mis dans sa voix pour me rappeler cette affaire, je me découvris moi-même irrationnellement pressé d'être au lendemain pour le suivre dans cette nouvelle enquête. Avec la perspective réjouissante qu'il y en ait d'autres, de nombreuses autres qui n'attendissent que nous.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Quelques sources :**

Sources sur la prison de Newgate : www. Victorianlondon prisons/newgate, site sur lequel j'ai pris cette phrase de laquelle je me suis fort inspirée : « Up the narrow steps, into the turnkey's room, and along a darkish passsge, we come into a small open court, surrounded by high walls, between which a scanty supply of air and light finds its way downwards as into a well. »

Le livre rare de Sherlock : **JOURNAL DE CHIMIE MEDICALE, DE TOXICOLOGIE, DE PHARMACIE ET REVUE DES NOUVELLES SCIENTIFIQUES NATIONALES ET ETRANGERES, par les membres de la Société de Chimie Médicale.** 1846 Paris Labé 1846, Tome II - III° série, qui contient de " _Tr_ _è_ _s nombreux articles du plus grand intér_ _ê_ _t sur la toxicologie, les poisons, la chimie médicale, la pharmacie."_ Qui existe donc, qui est aujourd'hui un livre rare, mais comme il en existe encore quelques exemplaires, j'imagine qu'il n'était pas si rare que ça à l'époque. Impossible à vérifier :p _  
_

.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !  
**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

 **Des bisous à tous !**

Nauss


End file.
